Un petit SMS?
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Échange de SMS et mails dans la team...! Un petit moment de folie. Chap 11 : Timmy n'est pas venu travailler ce matin... Mais pourquoi ?
1. T'es en retard

_Hello!_

_Une petite fic' sans prétention. Un pur moment de folie écrit en quelques minutes. Désolée de vous poster ça ^^_

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 8h25**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

T'es en retard.

PS : Merci d'avoir mangé les gâteaux qui restaient dans mon tiroir.

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 8h26**

**De : Portable de Ziva David**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

Je me demande quelle va être ton excuse ce matin pour ton retard. Bus ? Embouteillage ? Monica ? Julia ?

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 8h36**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

T'es toujours en retard. Je te conseille de rappliquer avant que Gibbs n'ai fini son quinzième café de la matinée. Sinon, je pense qu'il va entamer les entretiens d'embauche pour te remplacer.

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 8h42**

**De : Portable de Abby Sciuto**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

Hey ! Devine! Devine!Allez quoi devine!

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 8h43**

**De : Portable de Abby Sciuto**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

Devine j'ai dis !Allez !

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 8h44**

**De : Portable de Abby Sciuto**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

Bon, tant pis, je te le dis ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Gibbs ! Tu as une idée de cadeau ? Hein dis ? Tu crois qu'il aimerait une peluche en forme de pistolet ? J'en ai vu une géniale !

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 8h48**

**De : Portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

Tony, si tu ne

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 8h57**

**De : Portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

Tony, si tu ne rappli

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 8h59**

**De : Portable de Tim McGee**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

Tony, petit message de Gibbs, qui, est passablement tendu, tu l'imagineras : « Tony, si tu ne rappliques pas ton cul au bureau dans 10 minutes, tu pointes au chômage demain ».

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 9h13**

**De : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Tim McGee - Portable de Ziva David - Portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs - Portable d'Abby Sciuto**

J'arrive.

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 9h15**

**De : Portable de Ziva David**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

Super. Tu me ramènes un croissant ?

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 9h16**

**De : Portable de Tim McGee**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

Merci pour ce brillant retour, DiNozzo. T'arrives…Quand ?

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 9h16**

**De : Portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

DiNozzo, t'as intérêt à être là avant que mon café ai refroidi.

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 9h18**

**De : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Tim McGee**

McGee. Comment dire ? Imagine un avion. Un bel avion. Un magnifique pays loin. Très loin. Prend ton bel avion, et va dans ce magnifique pays loin. Et mêles toi de tes affaires. J'arrive quand j'en aurai envie.

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 9h18**

**De : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

Yep, Boss.

* * *

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 9h20**

**De : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable d'Abby Sciuto**

Je sais que c'est son anniversaire ptite gothique ! Monte au bureau, je suis là dans 5 minutes.

* * *

**De: Timothy McGee**

**A: Anthony DiNozzo  
**

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 10h35**

**Objet : J'hallucine !**

Mais…Mais comment t'as fais ?

* * *

**De :Anthony DiNozzo  
**

**A :Timothy McGee  
**

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 10h37**

**Objet : Re : J'hallucine !**

Ferme ta bouche le Bleu.

Ca s'appelle le talent. Je t'apprendrai un jour.

* * *

**De :Abby Sciuto  
**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo  
**

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 10h42**

**Objet : Tu es mon idole !**

Bien mieux qu'une peluche en forme de pistolet !

Tu es incroyablissimement génial.

Oui, je sais que le mot incroyablissimement n'existe pas. Mais on devrait l'inventer ! Pour toi !

Cette idée de lui rapporter des places pour ce match. Il n'y en avait plus depuis cinq mois ! Mais comment as-tu fais ?

Gibbs t'as même pardonné ton retard. Et je crois qu'il a compris en voyant tes cernes que tu es allée les chercher loin pour les lui ramener ce matin. Pas trop fatiguant de conduire treize heures de suite ?

Tu es…Géniallissime. Si tu n'existais pas on devrait t'inventer.

Tu es…AHH, Tony. Bert et moi t'applaudissons.

* * *

**De :Anthony DiNozzo  
**

**A :Abby Sciuto  
**

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 10h53**

**Objet : Re : Tu es mon idole !**

Merci ma chère !

Et non pas trop fatiguant.

* * *

**De :Ziva David  
**

**A :Timothy McGee  
**

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 10h57**

**Objet : Regarde...**

Je rêve ou DiNozzo s'est endormi sur son clavier ?

* * *

**De :Timothy McGee  
**

**A :Ziva David  
**

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 10h59**

**Objet : Re : Regarde…**

Non tu ne rêves pas ! Ca va me faire une superbe photo à accrocher ça ! Et en plus il bave!

* * *

**De :Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A :Tony DiNozzo  
**

**Le vendredi 25 septembre à 11h37**

**Objet :Merc**

Merci pour les places, Tony.

Mais la prochaine fois, va les chercher en dehors des heures de boulot.

Je ne serai pas obligé de te réveiller en te versant de l'eau froide sur la tête.

A ce soir pour le match.

* * *

_Voila. Merci à ceux qui ont lu ce petit moment de folie._

_Une petite review si vous voulez bien?_


	2. AAAAH

_Hey!_

_Merci pour vos reviews sur ce petit OS. Puisque vous avez aimé, je vous ai improvisé une petite suite (oui, je suis très inspirée ces temps ci). Qui n'a finalement aucun rapport avec le premier. J'ai juste gardé la façon de présenter ;)  
_

_ Désolée si ce n'est pas génial, c'est vraiment de la pure improvisation, écrite au fur et à mesure où j'écrivais ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 09h43**

**De : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Timothy McGee**

AAAAAH

Vais mourir !

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 9h44**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Mais décroche bon sang !

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 9h45**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

TONY !

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 9h46**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

DECROCHE !

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 9h46**

**De : Portable de Ziva David**

**A : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

Je te conseille de répondre à McGee.

Il tourne devant moi, comme un lion en roue.

Et ça m'énerve.

Et tu sais que je n'aime pas être énervée.

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 9h47**

**De : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Ziva David**

Un lion en cage, Ziva.

Et non, je ne veux pas t'énerver.

Au fait, tu as vu qu'il te manquait les dix dernières pages du roman que tu lis ?

Merci qui ?

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 9h53**

**De : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Timothy McGee**

Suis avec le Patron. Il conduit. Il a bu treize cafés. Et il a mal dormi. Tu comprends ? TU COMPRENDS ?

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 9h54**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

Amen. Je t'aimais bien, Tony.

Dis, je peux récupérer ton disque de James Brown ?

Ps : Pourquoi Ziva vient de hurler en ouvrant son livre ?

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 9h58**

**De : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Timothy McGee**

Et en plus il boit son quatorzième café en conduisant !Il conduit d'une main !Je sens que je vais être

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 9h59**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

Malade ? C'est ça ? Quel dommage.

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 9h59**

**De : Portable de Ziva David**

**A : Portable d'Anthony DiNozzo**

Tu l'as bien mérité ! CRETIN !

Ps : Ton siège de bureau est à présent baptisé par de l'encre rouge !

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 10h02**

**De : Portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Portable de Donald Mallard**

Tony est malade. Il est en train de rendre sur le côté de la route. Je te l'envoie en revenant de l'enquête.

Quelle petite nature, vraiment.

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 11h23**

**De: Anthony DiNozzo**

**A: Abby Sciuto**

**Objet: Help**

Abby,

Toi qui es si ingénieuse...

Peux-tu aider un adorable italien à effacer une trace d'encre rouge malheureusement imprimée sur son postérieur suite à un malencontreux incident?

Peux-tu aider un merveilleux agent du NCIS à réorganiser 10 pages de livres déchiquetées en multiples morceaux, avant que sa collègue ne mette à exécution sa menace de...je cite "te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu pleures en priant pour mourir au plus vite"?

Peux-tu me trouver le mode d'emploi du Gibbs? Il jure depuis que je l'ai ralenti ce matin, en ayant un "déplorable" incident... Tu l'as toi, ce guide, prêtes un peu. Je voudrai trouver le mode "Bonne humeur".

Ah, et enfin, peux-tu m'honorer de ta présence pour que je n'ai plus à supporter les râlements de mes trois adorables voisins de bureau? Toi et tes magnifiques couettes sauront les calmer.

Bien amicalement,

Ton cher Tony

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 11h34**

**De: Abby Sciuto**

**A: Anthony DiNozzo**

**Objet: Re: Help**

Mon adorable Tony à moi,

...

Pleure!

Crie!

Râle!

Je ne viendrais pas!

Tu as réduit ma vie en un tas de cendres apocalyptiques!

JE BOUDE!

Pourquoi me diras-tu?

Sâches que le livre que tu as si gentillement déchiré était à MOI!

Fais attention à toi pour les 365 prochains jours. C'était un cadeau de Gibbs.

* * *

**Le lundi 2 octobre à 11h47**

**De: Anthony DiNozzo**

**A: Lui même**

Note pour moi-meme:

Règle numéro cinq DiNozzo:

Ne plus jamais énerver Ziva David

Règle numéro six DiNozzo:

Ne plus jamais énerver Abby Sciuto

Règle numéro sept DiNozzo:

Ne plus jamais suivre la règle numéro quatre DiNozzo: "Quand tu t'ennuies, tes collègues tu embêteras". Ça diminue fortement l'espérance de vie.

Adieu, Monde cruel.

* * *

_Voilà ^^_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience! ;)  
_


	3. Une petite chanson?

_Hello!_

_Héhéhé, j'ai été une nouvelle fois très inspirée ce matin...Voila donc le fruit de ma folie...^^_

* * *

**Le 3 novembre à 8h15**

**De : Portable de Ziva David**

**A : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

Alors, quelle est l'excuse pour ton retard aujourd'hui ?

Je parie qu'elle est blonde et qu'elle fait du 95D.

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h16**

**De : Portable de Ziva David**

**A : Portable de Timothy McGee**

Tu es en retard McGee ?

Oh !J'espère que le DiNozzoïsme n'est pas contagieux.

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h19**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Ziva David**

NON ! Pitié, NON !

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h21**

**De : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Ziva David**

On peut dire que je suis en retard. Mais il faudra que tu incrimines ce stupide ascenseur qui est bloqué devant l'étage du bureau.

Oh, et McStressé, coincé avec moi dans ce joli cube de métal, doit-il être considéré comme une blonde à forte poitrine ?

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h22**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Ziva David**

Il a fallu que l'ascenseur se coince alors que je montais avec LUI ! AVEC LUI, Ziva ! Sors moi de là !

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h24**

**De : Portable de Ziva David**

**A : Portable de Timothy McGee**

Je compatis McGee.

Merci Gibbs et son insatiable besoin de bloquer l'asc

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h26**

**De : Portable de Ziva David**

**A : Portable de Timothy McGee**

Ouch. Il était derrière moi.

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h35**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Ziva David  
**

Je vais bientôt en savoir plus sur la saga James Bond que n'importe qui.

Mais faites le taire ! Comment je peux le faire taire ?

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h37**

**De : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Ziva David**

Bon…Ca devient long.

Et si je chantais ? Tu crois que McGee apprécierais ?

Allez c'est parti.

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h42**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Ziva David**

IL CHANTE ! DU SHAKIRA !

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h44**

**De : Portable de Ziva David**

**A : Portable de Timothy McGee**

Oui, on l'entend du bureau.

Je suis désolée pour tes pauvres oreilles.

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h45**

**De : Portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo ; PizzaFan**

LA FERME TONY !

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h46**

**De : Portable d'Abby Sciuto**

**A : Portable de Timothy McGee**

Malin d'occuper l'ascenseur. Mes compensées et moi sommes essoufflées maintenant.

Sinon, pour faire taire Tony (qui ne chante pas si mal, d'ailleurs, pourquoi râles-tu ?), un conseil : Tu donnes un léger coup sous sa pomme d'adam, avec l'index et le majeur.

Il devrait être aphone 20 minutes.

Attention, ne le tue pas s'il te plait. Sinon je m'occupe de ton cas moi-même. Et tu souffriras.

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 8h52**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Abby Sciuto ; Portable de Ziva David**

C'est malin.

Il a contre-attaqué. Maintenant c'est moi qui suis aphone. Et lui, il oscille entre le rire et Whitney Houston.

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 9h00**

**De : Portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Portable de Tony DiNozzo ; ChaussLand**

Si j'entends encore une seule seconde le son de ta voix à travers ce maudit ascenseur, je viens t'y chercher moi-même DiNozzo.

Et il ne vaut mieux pas que ça arrive, crois moi.

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 9h01**

**De : Portable de Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

Yep.

Je me tais.

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 9h03**

**De : Portable de Timothy McGee**

**A : Portable de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

Merci. MERCI. Je vous promets un container de café pour demain, Patron.

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 19h45**

**De : Portable de Ziva David**

**A : Portable de Timothy McGee**

NON !

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

OOO

**Le 3 novembre à 19h45**

**De : Portable de Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Portable de Timothy McGee**

Héhé. Ca recommence. Tu crois que Ziva aime Lady Gaga ?

* * *

_Ca vous a plu? _

_Une petite review?  
_


	4. McGee's mode

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Un nouveau petit OS, des emails, cette fois-ci ^^ Encore une idée farfelue, une illumination, alors que j'étais en train de me promener...;)_

_Je vous laisse lire...Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**McGee's mode**

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 10h20**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Objet : Vision horrible et repoussante**

Non…NON…T'as pas pu ! ARG, mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 10h26**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Tony DiNozzo**

**Objet : Re : Vision horrible et repoussante**

Quoi encore ?

PS : Et pourquoi tu m'envoie un mail ? On est côte à côte.

PPS: Et s'il te plait, S'IL TE PLAIT, tu veux bien arrêter de me lancer des bouts de gomme sur la tête ?

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 10h30**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Objet : Enfer et damnation**

Tu ne peux tout simplement pas porter une horreur pareille, McPullMoche. C'est tellement moche, ça m'en donne des boutons. Ce jaune… Arg. Enlève ça !

PS : Je t'envoie un mail, car face à toi se trouve Monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'a bu qu'un café depuis ce matin, car la machine est en panne.

Monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs fronce les sourcils non stop depuis 2 heures, 30 minutes et 10 secondes, ce qui date de l'heure de mon arrivée.

Monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs se sert d'un ordinateur, ce qui signe notre arrêt de mort si nous le dérangeons.

Donc, je ne préfère pas te faire entendre ma douce voix, cher collègue.

PPS : Ok, pas de bouts de gomme.

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 10h35**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Tony DiNozzo**

**Objet: Re: Enfer et damnation**

Ce n'est pas un pull moche. Cette petite merveille a été tricotée en Irlande du Sud. C'est très recherché, tu sais.

PS : Je peux très bien faire lire tes emails à Monsieur Gibbs.

PPS : Pas de bout de gomme ne signifie pas « Lance moi des stylos, DiNozzo ! ». Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 10h38**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David Abby Sciuto Timothy McGee**

**Objet : Sauvons l'humanité, détruisons un pull**

Chères collègues,

Je viens à vous car, le Bleu, ici présent, aussi dénommé, McPullQuiMeDonneLaMigraine, a commis l'infâme erreur de porter un pull créé par des aveugles d'Irlande, en l'an 1482. Je vous demande toute mon aide, oui, toute votre persuasion pour lui demander de retirer cette infâme horreur, et d'enfiler un truc potable.

Je lui prête même une chemise, si il veut. Oui, le petit Timmy aura le droit de porter cette sublime chemise blanche soigneusement rangée dans mon placard. Une vraie Armani. Un chef d'œuvre de la mode.

Alors, à la guerre comme à la guerre, les filles. Sauvons McJePorteDesTrucsMoches, jetons son pull.

Modeusement,

Tony

PS : Abby, ci –joint une photo de l'horripilante et désastreuse horreur que porte McGee.

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 10h43**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo Abby Sciuto Timothy McGee**

**Objet: Re: Sauvons l'humanité, détruisons un pull**

Bah…Il est beau ce pull.

On dirait un petit mouton. Un mouton jaune canari. Un moucanari.

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 10h43**

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo Ziva David Timothy McGee**

**Objet: Re: Sauvons l'humanité, détruisons un pull**

Oh, mon McGeeChou !

Ce pull est abominable !

Mais ton sourire est à croquer !

Hop, direct sur mon mur, à côté de cette photo de Bert en pyjama.

Mais, sinon, ce pull…Si tu veux, je te prête un châle noir. Avec des têtes de mort. Il vient d'Angleterre. C'est près de l'Irlande, l'Angleterre !

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 10h38**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David Abby Sciuto Timothy McGee**

**Objet : Re : Re : Sauvons l'humanité, détruisons un pull**

McGeeChou,

Ton pull d'Irlande du Nord couleur caca d'oie est tout simplement immonde, quoi qu'en dise notre adorable Ninja.

J'ai donc décidé de faire un geste pour l'humanité.

Je vais de ce pas profiter de ta pause pipi pour couper tes deux manches.

Oh, le joli débardeur !

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 10h48**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A :Anthony DiNozzo**

**Objet: Re: Re : Re : Sauvons l'humanité, détruisons un pull**

Je vais te…

Tony…

Je…

ARG !

ET ARRETES DE ME LANCER DES BOULETTES DE PAPIER !

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 10h53**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Objet : Alerte ! McGee en explosion imminente.**

Bah…Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

Héhé, ça fait ressortir la couleur de ton pull, tu me diras.

OOO

**Le 10 novembre, à 11h36**

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

**Objet : Apprentissage de la vie**

DiNozzo…

La prochaine fois, tu éviteras d'embêter McGee. Ca t'évitera de te prendre son donuts sur la tête (mais, c'était une jolie coiffure).

La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de dire des choses déplaisantes sur moi dans tes emails. Ça t'évitera de te prendre du café sur la tête.

La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de te moquer du pull de McGee. Ça t'évitera de devoir le porter cet après-midi. Et demain. Et gare à toi si tu ne le fais pas.

Bonne journée,

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

PS: Tu vois, j'ai défroncé mes sourcils.

* * *

_Alors? Une petite review?_


	5. Je m'ennuie

_Bonjour!_

_Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de SMS, n'est ce pas?^^_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h32**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Abby Scuito**

Je m'ennuie…

Ziva est muette depuis ce matin, elle fait un concours avec Gibbs, je pense.

Et McGee est en train de draguer son ordinateur. De la façon dont il le regarde, je pense qu'on aura des ordiGee dans 9 mois.

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h35**

**De : Abby Scuito**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Tu n'as plus de boulettes de papier à lancer ?

Tu sais que tu devrais les limiter d'ailleurs, les boulettes. Imagine, si tu lances 3 milliards de boulettes dans ta vie, tu seras responsable de la déforestation.

Tu veux être responsable de la déforestation, Tony ?

Non ?

Alors, mets-toi aux échecs !

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h35**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Abby Scuito**

J'aime pas les échecs. Je préfère les dames. Ou les demoiselles.

Abb', si tu me trouves un truc pour m'occuper, je t'offre une semaine de Caf-Pow.

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h40**

**De : Abby Scuito**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Tony ?

Tu vas être ruiné, tu sais ?

Tu devras vendre ton appartement, liquider ton stock de smocking, demander une augmentation à Vance, au grand détriment de ta vie.

Oui, car je vais t'offrir un petit spectacle. Et tu devras m'offrir tout les Caf-Pow que je veux.

Tourne ton regard d'agent super spécial vers McGee. Regaaaaarde ! Et admire !

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h41**

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Timothy McGee**

AU SECOUUUUUUUURS !

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h42**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Abby Sciuto**

ABBY ?

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h42 et 20s**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Abby Sciuto**

ABBY ?QUOI ?

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h42 et 28s**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Abby Sciuto**

ABBY JE DESCENDS SI

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h47**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Abby Sciuto**

Bravo… !

Très drôle. Il est passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel en lisant ton message.

Il a mis quinze secondes à attraper son revolver tellement il tremblait.

Il est tombé trois fois en courant vers les escaliers.

ENCORE !

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h47**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Que t'arrive t-il, Tim ?

Je me demande pourquoi DiNozzo rigole tout seul dans son coin. Ca a à voir avec le fait que tu ais piqué un sprint dans l'open space ?

Très belle course, par ailleurs. Sauf le moment où tu t'es étalé par terre.

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h57**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

DINOZZO ! Tu es vraiment… Je vais te… Espèce de…

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 11h59**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Oui, moi aussi je t'adore, McGeeChou.

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 12h03**

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Tu vas devoir vider ton compte, j'ai soif.

OoO

**Le 07 décembre 2010 à 12h04**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

Patron, je peux avoir une augmentation ?

* * *

_Alors?_


	6. Tu dors?

_Hola!_

_Merci à vous tous pour tous les commentaires sur les SMS ! Je suis ravie qu'ils vous plaisent autant!_

_Pour vous remercier, un petit SMS écrit en quelques minutes... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Tu dors?**

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h00**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

McGee. Tu dors ?

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h03**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

McDormeur.

Réponds.

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h07**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

DiNozzo, il est quatre heures du matin, nous sommes dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi…Pourquoi veux-tu que je dorme ? J'étais en train de danser la polka, bien sûr.

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h10**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

J'ai besoin d'aide !

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h12**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Quoi, encore ?

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h15**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Je suis devant chez moi, dans la rue, en caleçon, je n'ai pas mes clefs, et je ne peux donc pas rentrer chez moi. HELP !

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h18**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Et que faisais-tu dans la rue, en caleçon, et sans clefs, Tony ?

Un nouvel hobby ?

Une nouvelle passion ?

Tu nous cache des choses, DiNozzo ?

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h20**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Une histoire de fille. De dispute. Et de porte qui se claque en voulant la rattraper.

Bon, tu veux que je te fasse un résumé complet et détaillé alors que je me les gèle en caleçon, où tu viens m'aider, McSMS ?

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h10**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Et pourquoi viendrais-je t'aider ?

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h22**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Tu veux que je t'explique par A+B comment je peux te rendre la vie infernale, le Bleu ?

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h24**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A: Anthony DiNozzo**

Tu veux que je t'explique par A+B comment je peux te laisser traîner en caleçon dans la rue, DiNozzo ?

Allez, je suis sûre que si tu sonnes chez ta voisine… Tu sais, la Mamie de 95 ans, elle sera RAVIE de venir t'ouvrir.

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h25**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Une semaine sans surnom.

Une semaine!

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h26**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Tu peux aussi aller sonner chez ce camionneur, tu sais…Celui qui te regarde toujours avec de grands yeux ?

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h27**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Deux semaines. Et je tape tes rapports ce mois-ci.

PS: Tu sais que je t'adore, McGeeChou? Help, please.

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h29**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Ou alors, tu peux aller au NCIS comme ça ? Ca changera du costume, mais je suis sûr que ça aura son petit effet sur la gente féminine.

Par contre, je ne te promets pas que Gibbs restera calme.

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h30**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Un mois. Et je ne te collerais plus JAMAIS les doigts sur ton clavier.

PS: Tu es un adorable petit geek qui ne laissera pas son merveilleux italien de collègue dans une telle situation, n'est ce pas? N'EST CE PAS?

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 4h31**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Conclu. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

PS : MOUAHAHA !

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 11h10**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Tony tape ton rapport ?

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 11h12**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Ziva David**

Non, je ne peux pas. Mais j'adore le voir fulminer à écrire un rapport que j'aurais tapé en trois minutes. C'est jubilatoire !

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 22h54**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

T'as pas fais ça ? T'as…DiNozzo. Sors de chez moi, et rends-moi mes clefs !

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 22h56**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Vois-tu, McCoincé, dans la vie, il y a les forts, et les faibles.

Devine dans quelle catégorie je suis, et tu es…

Un mois de rapport à taper. Tu m'apporteras mon croissant le matin. Et bien sûr, je ne te dois plus rien.

PS: Trop chou ton caleçon avec les petits poissons jaunes.

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 22h59**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

NON.

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 23h01**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Je crois que ta voisine, tu sais, celle un dentier et qui bave un peu te regarde à travers sa fenêtre.

OoO

**Le 8 aout 2010 à 23h02**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

…Conclu.

* * *

_Un commentaire?_


	7. Poussin

_Hello !_

_Des nouveaux SMS… Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires ! J'adore vos remarques, et je suis très heureuse que les SMS vous plaisent !_

_Un petit délire, encore une fois… ! Merci à MarieCéline qui m'a inspirée l'idée de l'OS !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Poussin**

OoO_  
_

**Le 8 mars 2011 à 10h12**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Tony.

Il faut que je t'explique un truc :

Le matin, pour se lever, il existe un appareil électronique qui s'appelle « Réveil ». Ca chante une musique entraînante, ou une sonnerie affreuse (au choix) pour faire se lever ton petit popotin de ton lit, et aller bosser.

Tu devrais essayer.

Tu verras, c'est MAGIQUE !

OoO

**Le 8 mars 2011 à 10h25**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Tu devrais peut-être chercher une bonne excuse pour ton retard… Parce que Gibbs est en train de chercher le meilleur angle de tir pour le slap de l'année.

oOo

**Le 8 mars à 10h45**

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

DiNozzo, tu as

OoO

**Le 8 mars à 10h47**

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

DiNozzo, tu as 3 minut

oOo

**Le 8 mars à 10h52**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Bon, tu auras compris que le chef a voulu t'envoyer un SMS avec son nouveau portable tactile.

Il est maintenant deux fois plus en colère, puisque ledit nouveau portable a fini dans la tasse de café la plus proche, après qu'il ai appelé sa troisième femme malencontreusement en cherchant à te joindre.

Tu as vraiment VRAIMENT intérêt à rappliquer.

OoO

**Le 8 mars à 10h59**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David Timothy McGee**

Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire, là, au lieu d'embêter un DiNozzo en manque de sommeil à des heures pas possibles ?

McRéveil, t'as pas un PC à embrasser ?

Ziva, ils font des soldes sur les boîtes de trombones au magasin du coin.

JE DORS ! (Ou j'essaye).

oOo

**Le 8 mars à 11h00**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Il est 11h du matin, DiNozzo.

OoO

**Le 8 mars à 11h05**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Merde. J'arrive.

oOo

**Le 8 mars à 11h45**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

T'as vu ta tête ? T'es passé sous un tonneau compresseur ou quoi ? Ton teint… On dirait un mélange entre le jaune et le marron caca d'oie. Beurk.

OoO

**Le 8 mars à 11h49**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

Un rouleau, Zi.

C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de me maquiller ce matin. Tu me prêtes ton espèce de pâte marron et gluante pour le teint, peut-être ?

Ou alors, je reste comme ça à jouer mon zombie, c'est bien aussi.

oOo

**Le 8 mars à 11h50**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Quelque chose pour expliquer ton teint de citron dépéri ?

OoO

**Le 8 mars à 11h53**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

Soirée + Amis de fac + Bar + Dix téquilas = Tony malade et fatigué, OK ?

Le citron dépéri te remercie de t'inquiéter, mais te rassure : Il ira mieux quand il n'aura plus la gueule de bois.

oOo

**Le 8 mars à 11h53**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

J'adore ta chemise, DiNozzo.

Hum. Non, plus sérieusement… Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait du vrai DiNozzo ? Celui-qui est allergique aux chemises soldées et autres « horreurs » de mode ?

T'es un clone, c'est ça?

OoO

**Le 8 mars à 11h55**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

Ma chemise est moche ?

oOo

**Le 8 mars à 11h57**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Le clone d'Anthony DiNozzo a aussi de la colle forte dans le tiroir de son bureau. Et peut très bien s'amuser avec ton joli clavier qui n'attend que ça. Ne le tente pas trop.

Tu crois vraiment que j'avais la tête à choisir une belle chemise ce matin? J'ai pris la seule qui ne me donnait pas mal à la tête en la regardant.

Je ne boirais plus JAMAIS!

OoO

**Le 8 mars à 12h00**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Disons que la couleur rouille ne met pas ton teint de poussin malade et asthmatique en valeur.

T'es pas malade, hein ?

Ni asthmatique ?

oOo

**Le 8 mars à 12h03**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

Je suis un poussin qui a la gueule de bois.

OoO

**Le 8 mars à 12h05**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

Je suis un poussin qui a la gueule de bois et qui doit aller sur une scène de crime.

Le monde est décidément cruel. Leroy Jethro Gibbs est décidément cruel.

J'ai besoin d'un remontant.

oOo

**Le 8 mars à 12h06**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Tu n'aurais jamais dû !

OoO

**Le 8 mars à 12h07**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Flûte, flûte et reflûte !

Je veux souscrire à la protection du FBI ! Donne-moi le numéro de Fornell, vite ! Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte !

oOo

**Le 8 mars à 12h09**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Trop tard.

Héhé.

J'aurais dû prendre du pop-corn.

Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher à SON café.

OoO

**Le 8 mars à 12h14**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee Ziva David**

En plus d'avoir mal au crâne à cause de cette foutue gueule de bois, j'ai maintenant une semi-commotion cérébrale grâce à mon vénérable et adoré Patron.

Ne jamais toucher le café d'un marine. Oui. Mais règle primordiale et capitale avant celle-ci : Ne jamais boire le café d'un Gibbs. Même pour effacer l'état pâteux dû à une consommation excessive de tequila avec ses bons amis de facs.

Moi je vous dis : Le métier d'Agent Très Spécial est vraiment très compliqué.

Je le savais que j'aurais dû faire chanteur. Je le savais.

* * *

_Alors?_


	8. Je n'irais pas

_Bonjour!_

_Suite à une inspiration subite, voici un nouvel OS, écrit d'une traite. Encore une fois un très gros délire!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Encore merci de me lire!_

* * *

**Je n'irais pas  
**

**.  
**

**Le 18 décembre à 16h45**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

Je n'irais pas.

.

**Le 18 décembre à 16h47**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Tu iras. Tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon.

.

**Le 18 décembre à 16h48**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

On a toujours le choix. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais faire le choix de déguerpir par l'ascenseur dès que Gibbs aura le dos tourné.

.

**Le 18 décembre à 16h49**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Et je crois que je vais faire le choix de te coller la tête contre ton bureau si tu bouges d'un pouce. Tu iras.

.

**Le 18 décembre à 16h52**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

Pourquoi autant de cruauté ?

.

**Le 18 décembre à 16h54**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Parce que tu as mangé mon gâteau, gâteau que j'avais mis 2 heures à faire ce matin, en me levant à 6 heures pour ça.

Alors, non, je n'ai pas de pitié. Tu iras exécuter cette mission, et puis c'est tout.

.

**Le 18 décembre à 16h56**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

Autant de haine pour une si malheureuse part de gâteau au chocolat ? Tu es cruelle, Ziva David.

Au passage, il était délicieux. Mais la prochaine fois prévois une peu de limonade, ça accompagne mieux !

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h00**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

J'oubliais… Tu as aussi découpé le fond de ma corbeille à papier, lu tous mes emails privés, dessiné un éléphant rose sur le rapport que je devais rendre dans la minute et…Oh, j'oubliais… Utilisé mon compte Facebook pour annoncer que je m'étais mariée avec Hugh Grant.

Mais, non, vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais en colère contre toi.

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h02**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

Tu es un peu rancunière, non ? Vraiment, c'était des toutes petites, minuscules blagues !

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h08**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David**

AIE !

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h10**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Ziva David**

Je ne chercherais pas à savoir pourquoi ta collection de crayons a volé sur la tête de DiNozzo.

Mais je voulais juste te féliciter, tu as réussi à toucher le nez, beau tir !

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h14**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Objet : Changement de plan**

Patron, je suis bien trop intelligent pour pouvoir assumer cette mission. Elle va tout de suite savoir que je suis trop beau pour m'intéresser à elle. Il va falloir que tu envoies McGee pour diner avec notre présumée coupable. Avec lui, ça passera !

Je suis sûr qu'il arrivera à la faire avouer…Avec son petit air de Calimero, et quelques larmes savamment pesées, il l'aura dans ses filets, et paf, elle lui dira qu'elle a dépouillé cinq marines de leur compte en banque, alors qu'ils mangeront leur brownies au chocolat.

Tu vois, rien de plus simple. C'est un jeu d'enfant.

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h20**

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

**Objet : Re : Changement de plan.**

Tu veux vraiment que je réponde, DiNozzo ?

Tu iras à ce rendez-vous, point final.

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h22**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Objet : ARG**

Mais…Mais…Patron… !

Elle a de la moustache !

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h23**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Objet : PITIE !**

Et presque plus de cheveux !

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h24**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Objet : TOUT MAIS PAS CA !**

Et…Elle postillonne !

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h24**

**De : Service informatique / Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

**Objet : Emails non envoyés**

Bonjour,

Nous vous informons que votre destinataire a bloqué les courriers électroniques parvenant de votre adresse email. Veuillez réitérer vos envois ultérieurement. Merci.

Le service informatique

NB : Ceci est un courrier automatique, merci de ne pas y répondre.

.

**Le 18 décembre à 17h25**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Service informatique / Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Objet : Re : Emails non envoyés**

:'(

.

**Le 18 décembre à 19h45**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Ziva David**

Tu as vu la tête que fait Tony ? Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. Et visiblement toi non plus, puisque tu es de l'autre côté du restaurant !

.

**Le 18 décembre à 19h47**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Oui, c'est très amusant. Je ne lui ai pas dis que nous avions trouvé la véritable coupable. C'est très drôle de le voir reculer en grimaçant à chaque fois que cette femme lui parle.

J'ai même l'impression qu'il va vomir. Je te parie 10 dollars qu'il va vomir.

Quel spectacle formidable ! Mieux qu'au cinéma !

.

**Le 18 décembre à 19h52**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Ziva David**

JU-BI-LA-TOI-RE !

Tenu pour le pari !

.

**Le 18 décembre à 19h57**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Timothy McGee**

J'ai gagné !

.

**Le 19 décembre à 08h37**

**De : Numéro non enregistré**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

Bonjour Tony, c'est Marcia, avec qui vous avez dîné hier. J'ai eu votre téléphone par l'intermédiaire de votre adorable frère, ce jeune homme qui est venu vous retrouver à la fin du dîner, après votre si terrible malaise.

Voudriez-vous retenter l'expérience pour un nouveau dîner ce soir ?

Nous pourrions aller danser au country-club par la suite, ça serait si folichon !

Sensuellement votre,

Marcia.

.

**Le 19 décembre à 8h39**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Numéro non enregistré**

JE NE PEUX PAS !

Je suis marié.

J'ai 4 enfants.

Une femme très très jalouse.

ELLE A PLEIN DE COUTEAUX !

Adieu.

PS: Jetez mon numéro, merci.

* * *

_Alors?_


	9. Bonus

_Bonjour!_

_Suite aux précédents SMS, beaucoup m'ont demandé comment Gibbs avait réussi à bloquer les emails de Tony..._

_Je me suis tentée à y répondre!_

_NB: Ce bonus n'est absolument pas, mais alors pas du tout à prendre au sérieux!_

_Et encore un immense merci pour vos com'!_

* * *

**Bonus: Gibbs et les emails**

.

Vous vous demandez comment Gibbs a réussi à bloquer un mail n'est ce pas?  
C'est vrai qu'à force de jeter ses portables et taper (sauvagement) sur son écran d'ordinateur, Leroy Jethro Gibbs commence à avoir une belle facture pour ses outils informatiques. Et de ce fait, il a décidé d'y remédier. Comment?

Alors au choix, il a peut-être:

.

**1)Acheté "Les e-mails pour les nuls".**  
Le livre a été lu de la page une à trois. Les pages quatre à vingt ont servi comme brouillon papier pour une affaire en cours. Le reste du livre a fini dans la poubelle d'un drogué au café, à côté de douze gobelets vides et un téléphone portable de trois jours.  
Avantage: Trois pages lues, c'est mieux que rien!  
Inconvénient: Méthode qui revient assez cher au final.

.

**2)Demandé à McGee:**  
Le-Dit McGee s'est levé après avoir entendu son supérieur l'appeler de sa voix si douce, a trotté jusqu'au bureau face au sien, non sans avoir préalablement manqué de trébucher deux fois, et s'est planté à côté de l'homme. Avec maintes cafouillage, croassement et autres, il a tenté de montrer à Leroy Jethro Gibbs comment il était si simple de mettre une adresse email en spam. Tenté car notre marine adoré a mis un terme à leur échange par un slap monumental sur la nuque d'un certain Timothy McGee, après une migraine pharaonique suite aux mots "firewall", "adresse IP" et autres termes diaboliques.  
Avantage: Le McGee est toujours disponible.  
Inconvénient: Risque de traumatisme crânien pour Monsieur McGee si l'action se répète.

.

**3)Demandé à Tony s'il savait "comment on bloque ces machins qui le saoulent chaque matin":**  
Le "Patron, tu me prends pour McGeek maintenant?" du Tony a convaincu notre cher accro au café d'abandonner l'idée.  
Avantage: Pas de suspense, notre Tony ne s'y connait pas beaucoup plus que Gibbs.  
Inconvénient: Pousse ce cher Gibbs a donner une nouvelle claque à son écran, le pauvre.

.

**4)Renversé son café sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.**  
Plus de clavier, plus de pc, un court-circuit en prime, mais plus de mails!  
Avantage: Efficace et rapide.  
Inconvénient: Super cher.

.

**5)Éteint l'ordinateur.**  
On appuie sur ce bouton, là, hop, plus de bruit. Et on sort son carnet.  
Avantage: Radical. Rien de mieux qu'un retour au sources.  
Inconvénient: Oui, mais comment on va sur internet sur un carnet, hein?

* * *

_Un petit avis?_


	10. Feuille de vigne

_Hello!_

_Ça faisait longtemps... J'avais commencé ces SMS il y a au moins deux mois... Il était temps de les finir ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!**  
**_

* * *

**Feuille de vigne**

**.  
**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo - Ziva David - Abby Sciuto**

**Le vendredi 8 avril 2011 à 8h57**

Non. Je ne peux pas. J'abandonne ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne VEUX pas !

* * *

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Le vendredi 8 avril 2011 à 8h58**

C'est ça ou la deuxième option, McTrouillard ! Et crois-moi, si tu optes pour la seconde, je te rirais encore au nez quand j'aurais 90 ans, quitte à avaler mon dentier !

Tu n'avais qu'a pas parier sur le fait que Cassie me demanderait mon numéro en moins d'une minute.

Contrairement à toi, je suis un pro, ne l'oublie pas. Faudra que j'écrive un livre pour tous les McNuls comme toi qui savent pas draguer, d'ailleurs, un jour...

* * *

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Le vendredi 8 avril 2011 à 8h58**

Allez, fais le, Tim ! On est tous avec toi !

Du moins, je suis avec toi. Et Abby aussi. Probablement.

* * *

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Le vendredi 8 avril 2011 à 8h58**

McGee, si tu le fais, je t'idolâtrais à jamais ! Je serais ta plus grande fan, et j'offrirais à Bert un tee-shirt à ton effigie ! Tu seras une star, Tim, une star ! (Du moins, pour Bert).

* * *

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo - Ziva David - Abby Sciuto**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 8h59**

Gibbs va me tuer.

Vous n'avez donc aucune amitié pour moi ?

* * *

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h00**

C'est possible.

McGeignard, dans ces conditions là, les amitiés n'ont aucun résultat. La moquerie est seule maîtresse de notre monde… (Ajoute à cette citation un rire sadique et elle pourra figurer dans le prochain Spielberg !).

* * *

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h00**

Probablement. Mais le t-shirt de Bert n'en sera que plus efficace. Tu seras une star, une vraie, TimmyChou ! Positive !

* * *

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h00**

Il va peut-être juste te casser le nez, une côté ou une jambe… !

* * *

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h02**

Ecoute, Tony, je perds le pari. Je préfère encore venir en pyjama au NCIS que de boire le café de Gibbs. C'est impensable. C'est son premier café de la journée, ça sera mon dernier si j'y touche. Et il est de très mauvaise humeur.

* * *

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h03**

Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a râlé dessus quand tu lui as dis « Bonjour » ? C'est habituel, McFroussard.

* * *

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h04**

Il n'a pas râlé, il a grogné. Oui, GROGNÉ ! « Grrrr », comme ça, mais en pire.

* * *

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h06**

Le grognement est un signe d'un Gibbs qui n'a pas pu faire joujou avec sa cale à poncer la veille parce que sa femme numéro 4 (ou pire, son avocate !) l'a appelé pour une histoire de pension alimentaire…

Donc… Ok, je confirme, t'es mort. Je t'aimais bien, Timmy (quand t'étais loin de moi).

Je peux récupérer le paquet de nougats que tu n'as pas fini ?

Oh fait, c'est pas en pyjama, la seconde partie du pari, McMortibus. Non, non, relis bien le contrat…

* * *

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David - Abby Sciuto**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h07 **

_PJ : Photo de McBoucheBée_

Admirez...

* * *

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h08**

Attends… J'ai le choix entre jouer au nudiste et mourir ?

* * *

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h09**

Yep. Je t'autorise la feuille de vigne, si tu y tiens.

* * *

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo - Abby Sciuto**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h10**

Tony ? Gibbs est en train de taper son écran à coup de batte de base-ball, là, où je rêve ?

Tu as remarqué que plus il tape, plus Tim blanchit ?

Amusant, non ?

* * *

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Ziva David - Abby Sciuto**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h11**

Je le trouve particulièrement de bonne humeur, moi, quand même, Gibbs. Il n'a même pas sorti la batte en fer.

Ah, Timmy s'est levé… Profitez, Mesdemoiselles, profitez ! Youhou !

* * *

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Ziva David - Anthony DiNozzo - Abby Sciuto**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h12**

Vous avez vu sa batte de base-ball ? Vous avez vu ? Je ne peux pas !

* * *

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h12, 20s**

Hey ! McCoureur, c'est pas bien de fuir comme ça !

Reviens !

Tu peux dire adieu à ton nougat !

Et ta tablette de chocolat blanc !

Et tes bonbons au cassis !

Et ton petit chien qui fait 'zouing zouing' de la tête.

* * *

**De : Donald Mallard**

**A : Anthony DiNozzo**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h18**

Anthony, aurais-tu une explication au fait que Timothy vient de me demander une feuille de vigne avec un peu trop d'empressement ?

* * *

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Donald Mallard**

**Le vendredi 8 avril à 9h20**

Rien de grave, Duck', rien de grave.

Mais bon… Un conseil… Va chercher des pop-corns et monte… Va y avoir du spectacle !

* * *

_Alors?_


	11. Recherche Timmy desesperement

_Hello !_

_Ca fait trèèès longtemps que je n'avais pas publié de SMS._

_Celui-ci a été écrit d'une traître ce soir, sur une inspiration subite... Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, ces petits SMS m'avaient manqué :p_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Recherche Timmy désespèrement  
**

**.**

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 09h21**

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs , Anthony DiNozzo , Ziva David , Donald Mallard , Jimmy Palmer**

Quelqu'un a vu Timmy ce matin ?

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 09h22**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Abby Sciuto**

Non, pas de Tim en vue. Je le préviens que tu le cherches dès que je le vois.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h22**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Abby Sciuto **

Nop, McInvisible est toujours invisible.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h27**

**De : Donald Mallard**

**A : Abby Sciuto **

Désolé Abigaïl, mais ce cher Timothy n'est pas auprès de moi. Ce qui est d'autant mieux pour lui car je ne sais s'il aurait supporté cette admirable autopsie de boîte crânienne que Monsieur Palmer et moi sommes occupés à réaliser.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h30**

**De : Jimmy Palmer**

**A : Abby Sciuto **

Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais en même temps, j'ai le regard et les mains plongés dans une boîte cranienne, donc mon attention est un peu prise (de tête ?). Hahahahahaha.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h37**

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Abby Sciuto **

nO n

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h40**

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Timothy McGee **

Tu dois revenir, Timmy ! Je sais que cette soirée a été particulière, mais tu ne peux pas rester cacher chez toi ! Gibbs te cherche partout ! Et il est de très mauvaise humeur. Vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. Tu veux être responsable de la mort de Tony, Tim ?

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h41**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Abby Sciuto **

Tu veux une réponse franche ?

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h42**

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Tony DiNozzo **

Timmy est en colère contre toi.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h45**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo**

**A : Abby Sciuto **

Il rit jaune ? Hahaha.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h50**

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Tony s'excuse. Reviens !

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h52**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Tony DiNozzo**

Abby m'a dit que tu t'excusais, c'est vrai ?

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h53**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee **

Pourquoi, sinon tu vas voir rouge ? x)

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 9h54**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Abby Sciuto**

JE LE HAIS.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h01**

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs , Anthony DiNozzo , Ziva David , Donald Mallard , Jimmy Palmer**

Timmy est absent car Tony lui a fait une mauvaise blague hier soir, et qu'il en subit quelques conséquences… Quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à le raisonner ? Bert et moi sommes dans l'impasse.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h02**

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Abby Sciuto**

Excuse-moi Abby, mais… De quelle impasse parles-tu ?

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h10**

**De : Donald Mallard**

**A : Abby Sciuto **

Je suis certain qu'Anthony n'attend qu'un moment propice pour faire ses excuses à notre ami. Mais dis-moi, Abigail, en quoi consistait donc cette blague ?

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h12**

**De : Jimmy Palmer**

**A : Tony DiNozzo **

Dix dollars pour que tu me racontes tout.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h13**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Jimmy Palmer**

Vingt.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h14**

**De : Jimmy Palmer**

**A : Tony DiNozzo **

Vendu. Dans cinq minutes, entrepôt des preuves.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h17**

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Donald Mallard **

Je préfère que Tim t'explique, Ducky. Sinon, il risque de m'en vouloir d'en avoir parlé. Et tu sais qu'il doit m'avoir des places pour ce supeeeeeeeer concert des Red Phils lundi prochain…

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h20**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

Je te promets qu'Abby exagère, Patron. Ce n'est pas « totalement » de ma faute si le Bleu n'est pas là ce matin. Il a juste… « délavé », vois-tu ?

.

**Le 01 juillet à 10h32**

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Tony DiNozzo , Timothy McGee , Impôts**

EXPLICATIONS, IMMEDIATEMENT :

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h35**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee**

Tu vois, McGee, à cause de toi, je suis actuellement planqué au deuxième étage, à écouter Doris de la compta me parler de la verrue qu'elle s'est fait retirer sous le coude. De TA faute ! Mets un chapeau et RAMÈNES TES FESSES ! TOUT DE SUITE !

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h36**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee , Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

McGee est en route, Patron.

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h37**

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Tony DiNozzo , Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

Je ne suis pas en route ! De la faute de Tony ! JE NE PEUX PAS VENIR TRAVAILLER ! Patron, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est lui… Il m'a… Patron, il m'a… Patron, il faut que je vous montre.

/Inclus : Photo : Tête Timothy McGee/

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h45**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Timothy McGee , Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

Ok, Patron, oui, McGee a les cheveux rouges, verts et bleus. Mais c'est moderne, c'est design, c'est … Actuel ! Il représente une nouvelle version du NCIS, tu vois ? Il est nos couleurs ! Il est la jeunesse !

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h46**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Abby Sciuto **

GIBBS SAIT TOUT ! MCGEE LUI A DIT QUE JE LUI AVAIS TEINT LES CHEVEUX PENDANT QU'IL DORMAIT A CETTE SOIRÉE. GIBBS ME CHERCHE. SUIS CACHE DEUXIÈME ÉTAGE, PLACARD DU FOND DERRIÈRE BUREAU DORIS. HELP.

**.**

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h47**

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Tony DiNozzo**

Gibbs est sûrement déjà derrière la porte de ta cachette, Tony. Tu le connais. Gibbs sait tout. Gibbs voit tout. Gibbs entend tout. Gibbs est plus fort que Chuck Norris.

Dis, Tony… S'il te tue, je peux récupérer ton mois d'abonnement au Starbucks ? Dis oui…. Dis Oui !

.

**Le 01 juillet 2014 à 10h48**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Japan Airlines**

**Objet : Réservation pour un billet d'avion.**

Merci de me rappeler pour réservation premier vol possible. URGENT.

.

**Le 04 juillet 2014 à 11h00**

**De : Doris Arkotchf**

**A : Tony DiNozzo**

Tony, quand vous pourrez sortir du local des archives, il faut absolument que vous passiez me voir ! Je dois vous raconter ma visite chez le dentiste d'hier ! C'était tellement... Incroyable ! Tendres bisous (sur le coude ? hihihi)

* * *

_Hummmm... Alors ? Avis ? x)_


End file.
